The Garden of Delights
by Ely-Baby
Summary: [Ninth instalment of "The Blossom and the Dragon" series. One-shot.] Mrs Zabini is away, and Pansy and Blaise decide to make the most out of the flower garden.


**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **Part nine of my series, "The Blossom and the Dragon". Beta-read by QueenBtchoftheUniverse.

**Warnings: **Explicit Sexual Content. Oral Sex.

* * *

**The Garden of Delights**

Blaise brushed aside the little, annoying branches of the Fanged Geranium – or was it a regular Geranium? After all, this one didn't seem to want to bite him like the one Pansy had planted near the main gate – and sighed. Why on earth did he have to live with two women who didn't seem to get enough of plants and flowers?

Before he married Pansy he had no idea the brunette had such a passion for gardening. But after all, Pansy had confessed to him that she had no idea either.

The thing was that she was a potion mistress and a good cook, and she delighted in the fact that she could grow her own ingredients in the garden of the Estate – she said that they made her potions work better and her dishes tastier. So Blaise's mother had introduced her to the art of gardening and now there wasn't a single inch of the park that surrounded their house that wasn't covered in flowers, herbs, trees, and plants. Pansy perfected a few fertilising potions, she poisoned all the slugs and tended to the plants almost with affection. While his mother illegally bought a swarm of fairies, charmed the place to constantly have a pleasant late-spring temperature, and pruned the flowers with care. The result was the most gorgeous garden that had ever been grown in Magical Britain.

Mrs Zabini was so proud of their beautiful gardens – for there actually was more than one – that she had tried to write to the Daily Prophet to tell them to send a reporter with a good camera and take pictures of that Eden and post them on the front page of their stupid newspaper, but luckily Blaise had managed to stop her on her way to the Owlery. They had enough things in that garden to earn them all a few months in Azkaban, or at least a quite pricey fine.

Blaise still shivered at that memory, and ever since, he had started to check his mother's correspondence. She was old now and sometimes she just didn't understand how things were.

For now, though, Blaise brushed aside the thought of his mother and kept walking on the silk-like grass towards the flower garden where Pansy had told him he could find her if he needed her.

He walked past a Flitterbloom and something bumped into his face. "Get off, little devil," he scoffed at a fairy, his hand moving to swat the tiny creature as it gave a malignant laugh and flew in front of his nose.

He took a step to the side, trying to get rid of the creature, but he carelessly stepped on a Honking Daffodil, and the plant started to toot at him with passion.

"Sorry," he said gruffly, "I didn't see you."

Apparently, the fairy seemed to take advantage of that moment of distraction to come to rest on Blaise's shoulder, and bit his throat in a vampiric fashion. "Bloody hell!" he cried out, squashing the fairy against his neck with his palm. "Bloody creature," he hissed, looking at his hand covered in the flattened body of the dead pixie. He crinkled his nose, dropped the fairy to the ground and took out his wand. As he cast a quick Scouring Charm, he was happy to feel the stickiness of the blood of the creature leaving his hand and neck.

Merlin! He hated those creatures!

He hurried towards the flower garden. He would have never admitted it, not even under torture, but he felt safer with Pansy by his side in that damn place. She knew every plant, and fairies almost seem to fear her. He walked past a Bouncing Bulb which started to jump up and down next to his bare feet, and to a Flutterby Bush which shook in delight as Blaise brushed it with his legs. He shivered slightly and longed for his dragon skin boots in the sunroom back at the house. Honestly though, his mother and his wife were always walking around barefoot, he couldn't let them know that he was scared to do just the same.

Finally, the arch covered in Puffapods that led to the flower garden appeared in front of him, and he walked through it as silently as he could. When he got to the other side, Blaise's jaw dropped.

He remembered Pansy telling him something about the efflorescence of her flowers that week, but he would have never imagined anything like this. Blossoms of every colour, shape, and size were growing all around a little clearing covered in satiny, emerald grass. There were green flowers that looked like butterflies, gigantic blue and yellow primroses, crimson peonies the size of a watermelon, little, delicate teacup flowers with violet and yellow spots, flying duck orchids and many other fantastic flowers that Blaise had never even seen.

And amongst them, knelt next to a bush of honeysuckles, there was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. He smiled as his eyes lingered on the petite figure of his Pansy. She was pointing her wand to the blossoms and as she whispered something they seemed to bloom even brighter and bigger than before.

Her tiny frame was wrapped in a flower dress, with a bow tied on the small of her back and a straw hat on her head. She was barefoot as well, just like Blaise, and her feet were white and clean, as if one could not get dirty in that enchanted garden.

He still couldn't believe that she was his wife. He had longed for her for so long he couldn't almost remember how his life was before he had fallen in love with her. He had waited and waited for her for years, and finally his patience paid off. She was his and only his and he just couldn't help being amazed every time he set his eyes on her.

He smiled dumbly at the back of her head and took a deep breath. "Pansy…" he called her softly, almost afraid to disturb her as she was tending her flowers.

She turned instantaneously and raised her eyes on him. A bright smile spread her lips as her eyes shone with happiness. "You came!" she exclaimed. "Do you like the garden in bloom?" She gestured around herself, her smile becoming even wider.

Blaise walked up to her and helped her to her feet. "I absolutely love it," he admitted, his hands circling her waist as he pulled her to him. "I. Absolutely. Love. It," he repeated, punctuating every word with a kiss on her wet lips.

She smiled against his mouth. "Thank you," she replied.

He withdrew a little and looked down at her. Her milky cheeks were pink for the sun and the wind and her eyes were shining in contentment. He felt the urge to kiss her again but he couldn't for she lowered her eyes and frowned slightly at him.

"You've been bitten by a fairy?" she asked, bringing a hand to his chin to tilt his head and have a look at the bite mark on his throat.

Blaise sighed. "I'm either too slow or too delicious for them," he told her, for he was the only one in that house who got bitten on a daily basis.

Pansy giggled. "I'll tell you," she breathed as she neared her mouth to his throat and placed her lips on the tiny wound. Blaise could feel her tongue swiping against the mark and then her lips latched to his skin and she started to suck gently but firmly.

Blaise shuddered at the sensation. Her mouth was warm and wet and delicious, and the rhythm she set with her sucking was giving him chills. He groaned as she made her arms slide around his torso and hugged him, pushing her lips more firmly against his tender skin. "Pansy…" he moaned as a familiar feeling started to grow in his lower abdomen.

She giggled and breathed against his neck as she withdrew. He looked down at her as she licked her ruby red lips and smiled. "Yes, you are delicious," she murmured huskily.

Blaise swallowed. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately. His lips parted and so did hers and soon he was swiping his tongue on the inside of her mouth, tasting his blood on her. He sucked on her tongue for what seemed ages, and then he kissed her until she couldn't breathe anymore and he finally had to let her lips go.

He chuckled at her panting, as if he had worn her out, and leant his forehead on hers, feeling her breasts pushing against him with every gulp of air she took. "My mother left half an hour ago, you know…" he reminded her in a murmur, "and Nightshade is in the house…"

Pansy closed her eyes and smiled. "What are you trying to say?" she asked softly.

He kissed her forehead. "That we have never done it in the garden," he murmured, kissing her eyelids, then her nose, then her cheeks and finally descending on her mouth, before proceeding to kiss her chin and her jaw.

"Really?" she breathed as he was kissing her neck. "We should fix that then…"

He groaned his assent as his hands slowly slid from her waist down her legs. He grabbed her dress and inched it up her thighs with slow, but secure movements. He kissed her again, his mouth hungry for hers. He gathered her dress in one hand and brought it to rest on the small of her back as he explored her buttocks with his other hand.

He stopped as his fingers brushed against the naked and smooth curve of her bottom. He withdrew slightly from Pansy, detaching his lips from hers. He looked down at his wife, eyes clouded with lust. "You are naked," he said matter-of-factly.

She smiled naughtily. "I knew your mother was leaving for St Petersburg," she told him, "and I knew we've never done it in the garden…"

He swallowed almost noisily at the thought that she was waiting for him. Covered only by a soft summer dress and a straw hat. He shivered at the thought of taking her in such a beautiful place like the flower garden in bloom, on that soft grass that tickled their skin and in the warm sun of the morning. "You're such a tease, Pansy," he murmured as he lowered to resume the kissing.

She took a sharp breath at his words and Blaise imagined that he must have said something that reminded her of Draco. Sometimes he hated his best friend for the briefest moments, before remembering that Malfoy was dead and that he was the one who got the girl in the end.

He pushed his lips against hers, kissing her raw to drive the thought of the love of her life out of her mind. As he kept her dress bobbed on the small of her back, his free hand proceeded to slide on her soft bottom. It was small and smooth and she quivered gently as he slid all the way down and cupped a buttock.

She brought her hands to his neck and he felt her humming in his mouth, her eyes fluttered like the wings of those beautiful and malicious fairies. He sucked on her tongue as he slid his slender fingers between her arse cheeks, where he teased her puckered hole for a brief moment before slithering his way down to her centre and ghosting his fingertips teasingly on her slightly wet folds. She wriggled faintly in his arms and he felt her pushing against his digits.

He chuckled and with a noisy kissing sound he released her lips. "Eager?" he asked her softly.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with a grin. "Aren't you?"

He wetted his lips, tasting her on them. "Oh Merlin, yes…" He slid his hand back up and grabbed her dress with both hands. Slowly, he brought her clothing up. He knew her body by heart. Every scar, every bone, every stretch mark, and still he felt his breathing inching as he uncovered her fair-skinned tummy and her round breasts.

She raised her arms above her head and he slid the dress over her shoulders and off of her. Her straw hat fell to the ground and her dress was tossed on top of it only a few seconds later, leaving Pansy completely naked in front of Blaise.

She smiled softly as his eyes roamed her body. He had made love to her for almost twenty-five years and had been married to her for more than one now, and still he was in awe of her beauty every time he saw her naked.

His shaky hands went to the buttons of his shirt. He started to undo them, making each one slide out of its tiny hole with difficulty. He stopped only when he felt her hands on his belt. He looked down at her and noticed that she had knelt in front of him, and her nimble fingers were quickly unfastening his belt and then undoing the buttons of his cotton trousers.

She was fast and gentle like a cat as she fished his member out of his underwear and glanced up at him with sparkly eyes. She looked back down immediately though, her hands wrapping around his length as she rubbed it with achingly slow movements. She went all the way down and cupped his balls for a spare second before going up again and brushing the head of his shaft with her thumb.

Blaise tried to focus on the remaining buttons of his shirt, but found it more and more difficult to undo them. He grabbed the hem of his clothing and tore it open, causing the last two buttons to fly around Pansy and rolling away in the grass. He tried to discard the shirt on the ground, but Pansy's fingers closed around his balls again and he lost the ability to move.

Again she moved her hands up, and again she brushed her thumb over the head. His erection was now painfully ready to be engulfed by something and the more she touched him the harder he got. But Merlin she was a tease… "Bloody… hell… faster Pansy… please…" he breathed and she looked up at him with a grin as she brought her hands to the base of his length and straightened her back to have access to his member.

She lowered her head and Blaise looked at her as she licked the head with her pink tongue, before opening her mouth and descending on his erection.

He groaned and for a moment he thought that his legs were turning into jelly and that he would have fallen to the ground as soon as he came. He was slightly horrified at the thought of falling on Pansy, but then she released him and licked her way to his balls, taking them in her mouth and sucking on them in earnest and he couldn't think at anything at all.

He let out a throaty groan as she came back up and once again she took his erection in her mouth. She went down as far as she could go and used her hand to wrap around that bit that she couldn't reach. She sucked firmly, her cheeks hollowing as she teased him with her tongue.

Blaise looked down at her through lust-clouded eyes. She was quite the sight. He could see where his member disappeared between her luscious lips, he could see her sparkly eyes, now fixed on his groin, her shiny hair, the straight line of her back where the beads of her spine were visible under her skin, and the perfect roundness of her bottom, soft and inviting.

She brought her free hand to massage his balls as she sucked him firmly. Then her tongue swiped over a crooked vein that descended on his length and he couldn't take it anymore. He gritted his teeth and groaned as his balls finally tightened and he felt his orgasm ripple through his body.

He came into her mouth and he could feel her swallow, the muscles of her mouth stretching and relaxing around him. He parted his lips and panted as if he had just run a marathon. He was glad he hadn't fallen down in the end, but his legs were trembling slightly and he felt unstable on his feet.

She lapped at his member for what seemed ages to him, careful to lick him clean and swallow every drop of his seed. When she finally let him go with a loud pop, she looked up at him and grinned naughtily.

He felt his hand moving of its own volition as he grabbed her upper arm and brought her to her feet again. He kissed her again and again, pressing her tiny body against his own. His member rested against her lower abdomen now, only half erect after his first orgasm.

He was finally able to divest completely, his shirt and trousers flying carelessly to the ground with some frantically quick gestures. When he was naked, he brought a hand to the small of her back and grabbed her waist with the other, and he pushed her down towards the ground. She smiled against his lips and brought him down with her. He laid her onto her back and kept kissing her as he rested on his side on the lush grass.

Blaise released her lips and trailed his mouth on her jaw. He kissed her softly under her ear where he knew that she was the most sensitive. She shivered and he sucked on her skin, decided to leave a mark for her to see every time she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her breathing hitched as he teased her and she shifted almost jerkily under him. When she squirmed, he chuckled softly against her neck and decided to continue his descent on her body. He kissed his way to her collarbone and bit at it before sliding his whole body even lower and finding a breast with his mouth. He slid his tongue over her nipple, feeling it hardening under his muscle.

She let out a sigh of contentment as he took it in his mouth and sucked on it with hunger. He could feel the nub pebbling and puckering between his lips and her hand went automatically to his head to push him against her. He opened his mouth wider and cupped her breast with his hand, pushing it up to manage to envelope it almost completely with his lips. He suckled on it until Pansy's head rose from the ground and her eyes scrunched up in pleasure, and only then he withdrew.

He didn't give her the time to groan in disappointment though, for he was soon attacking her other breast, making it slick with his saliva as he had done with the first one. He looked up at her as she bit her bottom lip and panted raggedly at the sensations. He smirked and sucked more forcefully on the tiny nipple, tearing a moan of delight from her lips.

When his lips slowly slid from her breasts down to her ribs, she finally let out a whimper at the loss of ministrations. He ignored her as he continued going south on her body. He was careful not to touch her scar, he didn't even look at it, but he gently licked and kissed and nipped his way to her navel. He showered it with his tongue, until the muscles of her stomach were quivering and out of the corner of his eye he could see her toes curling slightly.

He continued down following the slight curve of her belly to her glistening folds. He kissed her clit with an almost exasperating lightness before pushing on his hands and knees and moving between her legs.

He lay on his stomach on the tender grass and brought his warm hands to her thighs. He parted them gently and looked up at her as he brought a finger to her folds and pushed it inside of her. She took a sharp breath of pleasure at the intrusion, but it didn't last long because he exited her immediately and brought the finger to his mouth, licking her tangy taste off his digit.

He didn't take his eyes off of her face as he lowered his head between her legs and brought his mouth to her folds. He swiped his tongue up to her clit and took it in his mouth, massaging it with his lips. He licked until he felt her writhe under him, his hands still firmly planted on her inner thighs to keep them away from his head. When she moaned louder than before, he let go of her clit and brought his mouth over her entrance, he pushed his tongue into her and licked her slick walls.

He smiled when she shook in pleasure. She loved it and he knew it. And Blaise loved it too. He loved to feel her completely yielding at him, to have the power to make her orgasm with just his mouth, to look at her face as she came undone. And she did. Her fingers closed around the soft grass and she tore some blades from the ground. She cried out as her orgasm made her contract her walls around Blaise's tongue. He quickly released her leg and pushed a finger into her just to feel her muscles quivering around it. Her toes curled near his face and the thigh that he wasn't keeping in place anymore bumped softly against his face.

He kept sucking and licking until he felt her coming down from her orgasm, until her ragged breath became softer and more regular and her walls stopped contracting around him.

He let her thigh go and she stretched it at his side. He brushed the milky skin of her legs as he pushed himself up, slid over her sweaty body and took her in his arms. His lips found hers again and he kissed her as passionately as she did. He cupped her cheeks and she grasped his waist, her nails scratching softly at his hip.

He could feel his member becoming hard again as he pushed himself against her, in turn pushing her into the ground. She wiggled softly under him, probably trying to move his weight away from her chest to be able to breathe more freely, but all she managed to do was to make her stomach vibrate against his erection, causing him to suck in his breath as well as on her tongue.

"You're heavy," she panted playfully against his lips.

Blaise chuckled. "Oh, am I?" he murmured, pressing himself into her.

She gasped softly, but he withdrew immediately from her and she finally managed to take a deep breath. He placed a hand near her face as he brought the other one to his erection.

He looked down at her as she spread her legs to welcome him and he lined his shaft to her entrance. "You ready, baby?" he asked in a husky murmur.

Pansy bit her bottom lip and nodded softly, her hands going to his forearms to grab something as he pushed into her. She stifled a groan as his erection slid between her folds.

He was slow, achingly slow. But they both had come already, and they could take their time and enjoy each other thoroughly. She was tight, so tight Blaise didn't even know how that could have been possible. They made love every night and every night he marvelled at how snug she felt around him. He had stopped telling her though, because apparently that was another thing that reminded her of Draco.

He let go of his erection and pushed on his hands to straighten his back, her hands unclasped from around his arms as he did. His forearms slid under her thighs and he propped her up a little to have a deeper angle of penetration. She let out a soft cry of pleasure and pain as he buried himself to the hilt into her. He smirked at her flushed face and inched out slowly, rotating his pelvis slightly as he did. Her legs jolted slightly at the feeling and he raised her bottom even higher as he pushed back in, stopping every now and then to feel her muscles clenching around him.

She tried to push down to meet his painfully slow thrusts, but Blaise grasped her hips and stilled her under him. She groaned in frustration and he just gave her a mischievous grin. He loved to tease her just as much as she loved to tease him.

When his balls came to rest against her buttocks he slowly started to exit her. He took his time with her for what must have seemed an unbearably long time to Pansy, until he himself couldn't bear the slowness of the pace he had settled anymore. Steadily, he started to increase the speed of his thrusts into her, until he was slapping his hips against her arse.

She was warm, she was wet, and she was good. He looked down at her and saw that she was tearing at the grass blades again with one of her small hands, the other was cupping her breast and pinching her nipple.

He felt the urge to touch her, his hands on her hips were not enough. He slid his arms from under her legs and slowed his pace just that much to shift and lie down on top of her. She let go of her breast and of the blades of grass and brought both her arms around his back, her shaped nails teasing his chocolate skin.

She bent her knees next to his hips and brought her feet on the back of his thighs, urging him on and deeper inside of her. He sneaked a hand between the two of them and kneaded her breast, until he could feel her little nipple hardening again and poking into his chest.

She moaned and he couldn't help groaning in response. He drove into her faster now and he could hear the fast squelching sounds of his erection moving in her wet entrance. He nuzzled at her earlobe as he panted his warm breath all over the shell of her ear. He could feel her cheek pressing against his own as she pushed her chin against his neck.

He raised his head a little and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her almost with brutality. She responded to the kiss until he increased his pace between her legs, and instead of kissing him back she started to pant and moan loudly. He tried to swallow her groans, but found that he was echoing the sounds back at her.

He slowed down then, not wanting it to be over just yet. He could have made love to her for hours back when they were still young, but now, he was unsure he could go on after his second orgasm.

He slid his strong arm under her back and pulled her to him while he placed a hand next to her face and pushed himself up. Without exiting her, he stopped thrusting and leaned back, until he had to stretch his legs to lie down on his back. He brought Pansy down on top of him, but she disentangled from him almost immediately and straightened up.

At last on top, she looked down at him with a naughty grin as she was finally able to set the pace that she wanted. She pushed on her knees to go up and down on his cock, her breasts swaying beautifully in front of Blaise. She was fast and impatient and he realised that he wanted her to be exactly like that.

He brought his hands to her hips again, feeling the bones poking into his palms, but didn't guide her nor try to slow her down. He simply marvelled at the feeling of all of her muscles shaking in the effort of pushing herself up and down.

She brought her arms to his chest as she increased her pace one last time before trembling on top of him, her whole body shook with her pleasure.

To see her like that was too much for Blaise.

He grasped her hips more forcefully and pushed himself up. He slid his arms around her and trapped her hands between them as he hugged her tightly. She struggled like a bird in a cage, her orgasm shaking the muscles of her small, delicate body.

"Blaise!" she half cried half breathed out, her warm breathing washing over his neck.

Blaise's eyes rolled at the back of his head. That was the first time she had called his name as she came, and the sound of these six letters rolling on her tongue with such lust and wanton had almost a greater effect on him than her muscles contracting around him.

He felt the pull of his balls as his second orgasm grew almost uncontrollably. He hugged her more tightly as he pushed her down on him and pushed up as far as he could go. He spurted his seed deep inside of her, letting out a guttural sound as he did.

As he rode the wave of his orgasm he could feel her muscles still involuntarily squeezing him every now and then and her body still trembling in his arms. He leaned his head against hers and licked the salty skin of her neck, making her moan slightly.

He looked down at her white back and felt the urge to caress her spine until she stopped quivering and her muscles relaxed again. When she did, he let himself lie down again, pulling her with him as he did. She stretched her legs and nuzzled at his neck as her breathing slowed down.

With a slow and silent movement, she raised her hips a little and let his flaccid member slid out of her with a pop. She rolled over, until her side was leaning against the soft grass and her breasts were pushing against him. His arms still hugged her as if he was afraid to let her go. She pushed her head against his neck and breathed softly against his skin, tickling him and making him shiver. One of her legs intertwined with his and she caressed his calf with her toes.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, his half-closed eyes trying to focus on the colourful flowers around them.

She hummed, "Bloody hell indeed."

"We should send my mother away more often." His long fingers caressed her hip with gentle strokes.

Pansy giggled against his skin. "We didn't send her away, Blaise," she corrected him, "she's on a hunting holiday."

"She should go hunting for a new husband more often, then," he replied.

Pansy giggled again, before latching her lips to his neck and starting to lick and suck and kiss him again.

He groaned, his arms tightening a bit around her until her breasts were pushing almost painfully into his side. Her hand sneaked up to his neck to push him towards her. "You…" he breathed as she sucked a bit harder, "…you called my name…"

She murmured her assent against his skin.

He gasped softly as she bit him gently. "You never… did that before…"

"I know," she whispered quietly, kissing him.

He didn't reply for a long time. A soft wind rose around them and made the leaves of a Dirigible Plum quiver, while a couple of fairies flew over them with a lazy flutter of wings. They didn't seem to want to disturb them, though.

"I love you, you know," whispered Blaise finally. Even if he told her every day, he always felt a bit awkward when he did. "Like proper love you… like I'm crazy about you, you know…"

She pushed herself against him, her wet core brushing against his hip as she pressed her mouth to him and smiled. She didn't reply, but Blaise didn't mind.

Pansy had made sure that he got to know every detail of her life before they got married. But what Pansy didn't know was that Blaise knew her far better than she knew herself, he knew even what she hadn't told him.

He knew that she loved him too.

He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her.

FIN


End file.
